


The Alternative Solution

by Atalan



Series: Ghosts of Cybertron [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Extra scene from "Ghosts of Cybertron") Silverbolt and Starscream have reached a compromise. Skyfire is caught in the middle. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative Solution

"This is so far past wrong that I'm not even sure where it falls on the scale," Skyfire murmured, whimsical with inebriation, as Silverbolt's hands worked with easy familiarity under his engines and into his wiring, as Starscream's low laughter sent a shudder through his frame. "Silverbolt...?"

"I have his consent," Starscream murmured against Skyfire's lips, pressing in harder as soon as the words were out, exploring Skyfire's mouth with the eagerness of long separation. It was so strange - and so desperately, confusingly erotic - to be kissed by Silverbolt's mouth under Starscream's control. Skyfire shuddered and pulled him - them - closer. "We are... experimenting."

So very, very strange, to hear Starscream's voice and yet to feel Silverbolt's body under his hands. So strange to be touched by Starscream, after so long; so strange to know that Silverbolt was permitting it. Skyfire wondered momentarily if everybody else's life was this weird, and they just didn't let on. Then Starscream was kissing him again, one hand finding a particularly sensitive juncture under his left wing, caressing boldly in a way that had Skyfire gasping and clutching at him, sensor net on fire. Primus - Silverbolt had never learned that trick - Skyfire himself had completely forgotten about it - and Starscream was purring, softly, obviously well pleased with his handiwork. He didn't quite move with his usual sinuous ease - no doubt Silverbolt's body was strange to him - but even his awkwardness was unexpectedly arousing. It reminded Skyfire of the first time he'd interfaced with Silverbolt...

Guilt, abruptly, sprung as a leak from his spark, and Skyfire reached up, caught Starscream's chin, edged him gently back so he could look him in the optics.

"Silverbolt," he said, hearing a pleading note in his own voice.

"I said he was fine with it!" Starscream snapped, grabbing Skyfire's wrist, but totally failing to move it. "Stop _thinking_ so much."

Skyfire shook his head once, a confused, helpless gesture, still searching Starscream's optics for some sign of the rightful owner of the body in his arms. Starscream sighed, a scowl crossing his borrowed features - and then his optics faded to blue, his expression melted into affection, and it was Silverbolt curling his fingers gently around Skyfire's wrist and tugging his hand away.

"It's okay," he murmured, edging in closer, nuzzling Skyfire's jaw with soft kisses that were a world away from Starscream's fiery touch. "I'm okay with this."

"Why?" asked Skyfire, pressing his forehead against Silverbolt's shoulder and wondering whether Starscream had vacated completely or simply pulled back to allow Silverbolt control.

"Firstly? I'm curious." Silverbolt found that seam where Skyfire's shoulder met his neck and began to work his mouth along it with infinite patience, interspersing words with teasing little bite-kisses. "I know I'm not the most... experienced of mechs, and I want to know..."

He lifted his head again and kissed him; Skyfire gasped and clutched at Silverbolt as a tiny pulse of lightning arced between their mouths.

"That was his idea," Silverbolt explained, voice more than a little breathless, wings trembling under Skyfire's hands. "He has others."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Skyfire teased a thumb along Silverbolt's aileron, kissed the side of his mouth, tried to convey the depth of his affection for the silver jet. "What are the other reasons?"

Silverbolt murmured wordlessly for a moment, melting under Skyfire's touch; Skyfire thought for a second he heard a ghostly snort of impatience from Starscream, but when he glanced up, he couldn't see the shimmer of silver and red that would have betrayed the seeker's insubstantial presence.

"I know you'll always want him," whispered Silverbolt, close against Skyfire's audio receptor, and the words were neither accusing nor resigned - just accepting. "I know you always have. And I'm... starting to see why."

That time, Skyfire was sure he heard Starscream's smug laughter, and caught a glimpse of irridescence out of the corner of his optic. He should probably feel more uncomfortable than he did, knowing that Starscream was watching them as well as listening to this rather intimate exchange - but things had become sufficiently surreal that he found it didn't bother him.

"Also," Silverbolt went on, a hint of playfulness coming into his voice. "I'm really quite overcharged, and a whole lot of things seem like a good idea right now."

"Enough, already," came Starscream's voice from somewhere close by, and then Silverbolt's body shifted all but imperceptibly in Skyfire's arms, and when he drew back, Silverbolt's optics were once more a brilliant red. "Primus, you two are sickening."

"Just making sure," said Skyfire, wondering how Silverbolt's face could manage to reflect the sharpness and cunning of Starscream's. Had the similarity always been there and he just hadn't noticed? "You have other ideas?"

"Oh, yes," smirked Starscream, leaning back just enough that Skyfire could watch him run his tongue over Silverbolt's lips in a way that made his spark actually _quiver_. "By the bucketload."


End file.
